


Random Smut Shots

by Hannigram4lyfe



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blood Play, Bondage, Cardassians with tails, Knife Play, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vorta with tails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:40:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannigram4lyfe/pseuds/Hannigram4lyfe
Summary: Random Star Trek one shots, posted with no context
Relationships: Crell Moset/Borath, Damar/Weyoun (Star Trek)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the Moset/Borath chapters  
> This is where the Blood/Knife Play exists.

Smoot

Moset pulled Borath toward the exam table, a spring in his step and a sharp grin on his face. The Vorta followed the movements, tail swaying in excitement his face didn't show. Moset pushed him against the table, broad hands at his hips. The Cardassian leaned in close and whispered against a sensitive ear ,"I need you to remove your clothes. They'll be in the way."

Borath shivered, tingles traveling down his spine. He put some space between them and removed his shirt, hissing as fabric briefly clung to the bandages around his torso. He made to get up onto the table and Moset stopped him with a hand to the chest. He patted the Vorta and shook his head, chuckling as he tugged at his pants. "These too."

Borath flushed, giving a quiet chirp and tail whipping to the side. He hadn't thought those activities had been on the agenda for tonight. His hands shook as he took off the last of his garments, an eager wariness beginning to take hold. He may not have expected this development, but past experience indicated it would most likely be pleasurable.

Moset huffed in amusement, taking a moment to appreciate the nude Vorta, tail flickering with interest. He noted the tip of Borath's tail puffing under his regard and gave a fond smile. He reached out and tugged Borath close, tucking his head where shoulder met neck and beginning to nip.

Borath shuddered at the press of teeth, tilting his head to the side and baring more skin. Moset gave a pleased rumble, trailing upwards to give some attention to those delicate ears. Borath trilled, tail twitching rapidly at the sensation. The Cardassian gave a final, careful bite and drew away. The Vorta cut off a protesting whine and stumbled his way back to the exam table. This time, Moset allowed him to climb up.

He sat at attention, eyes following Moset as he moved to raise one side of the table into an incline. It seemed no time had elapsed when he was being pressed downwards, long fingers digging into his shoulder as teeth returned to his neck, thick tail wrapping around one of his legs. His back arched at the feeling, stinging pleasure flooding his veins. He was so focused on his own hissing breath that he was caught by surprise at Moset's other hand closing around his length.

He jerked into the cool grip, groaning through gritted teeth. His hands flew up and twisted into Moset's shirt, desperate for traction. His efforts were met by an aroused growl from the Cardassian, skilled fingers continuing to create pleasure. Borath gasped for air, hips starting to roll as he chased his approaching orgasm. With a particularly elegant twist of the wrist, he was cumming, purring as he slowly came down from the high.

Rumbling at the sight of the disheveled Vorta, Moset absently wiped his sullied hand on his tunic. Good. Hopefully, with one satisfying climax out of the way, Borath would be more able to last through what he had planned. He had every intention of pushing his stamina to its limits.

Moset reached and unclenched the hands from his clothing, encircling each wrist gently and uncurling his tail. He passed a heated gaze over the still out-of-it Borath and swiftly pressed the limp Vorta to the bed. Only an increase in the low purring and a slightly arched back was the response. Grinning, he pulled Borath's arms up, securing them into the restraints he had attached to the head of the table. 

Borath felt his orgasmic haze start to dissipate as Moset's presence withdrew. He blinked slowly, purr stopping as he tried to sit up and get his bearings. He found his movements hindered and himself unable to move his arms. He chirped anxiously, foggy mind taking a moment to pull the pieces together. He pulled fruitlessly for a second, before it clicked: restraints. Moset must have restrained him again, something he appeared to take great pleasure in. Generally, he was far more aware when the Cardassian did so. A sound of rustling cloth shattered the last of his lingering confusion and he turned to face the noise. His eyes widened in shock.

Moset was fully nude and standing beside the table. He smirked when he felt the Vorta's gaze. Borath had never had the chance to take a long look at the Cardassian unclothed. Usually, he was too immersed in other activities to appreciate the sight. Now, he took the time to take it all in. 

The ridges along Moset's shoulders and neck were flushed and slightly swollen, a greenish-brown flush present there and across his body. Scales swirled across his chest and met in a crest similar to the one on his forehead. Both crests were particularly flushed, each a deep mossy green. Borath could just make out another indentation above the groin before the table cut off his view. Unnerved by the emotion building his chest, he raised his eyes back to Moset's face. Dark, heated eyes met his own and he swallowed a whimper.

Moset was still smirking as he approached, a hand going to the Vorta's thigh. Borath slightly spread his legs, creating easy access. Moset paid no mind to the motion, climbing onto the table and straddling a startled Borath. He braced himself with hands on the Vorta's shoulders, tail acting to balance him and chuckling as he took in the bemused expression beneath him. He leaned forward, breathing fanning the Vorta's ears as he whispered, "Last time, we saw how many times I could please you." There was a jerk underneath him at the reminder, Borath's eyes dilating and the flush on his face extending down his throat. A growl threaded itself through the rest of Moset's words. "Now, let us see how many times you can please me."

Borath was breathing more heavily, the implication in Moset's words vaguely tantalizing. He didn't know what exactly the Cardassian intended, but all signs pointed to something immensely enjoyable. Their last encounter had been beyond all expectation he had entertained about sexual relations and he was eager to see where this would lead.

He shivered when Moset began to slowly move his hips, brushing lightly against him then drawing away. Each pass put the lightest pressure against his cock, the contact very slowly rousing him to hardness. He chuffed in frustration, squirming as he tried to more firmly match Moset's movements and get more friction where he needed it. The Cardassian immediately stilled, his dead weight keeping Borath's hips pinned in place. Moset stared heavily down at him before suddenly raking the nails of one hand across the bandages across Borath's chest. The Vorta hissed and tried to jerk away.

Borath shook from the pain, hardening further in response. Moset sniggered at his affront and leaned forward to press his forehead against the Vorta's. He shivered at the cool press of flesh, goosebumps forming as Moset hissed "My pace. I will be setting the pace. No rushing." Seemingly satisfied the message had been received, he resumed his maddening and slow thrusting.

Borath grit his teeth, clicking loudly in frustration but doing his best to remain still. Abruptly, Moset changed their alignment and he found his length pressing against the Cardassian's slit. Already, it was slightly slick and he moaned helplessly at the sensation. Moset shuddered above him and maintained the position, steadily rubbing the slick folds against the aching cock beneath him.

Borath panted ruggedly, squirming in place. It felt far too good for him to remain still. Fortunately, judging from the hitched breaths above him, Moset was too lost to his own pleasure to notice the disobedience. The growing moisture coating his length was slowly driving him insane. Much more and he was going to cum again.

Seemingly aware that Borath was about to reach his limit, Moset stopped moving and lifted himself off the Vorta. He ignored the protesting whine and appeared to take a moment to catch his breath. At least, at first, that is what Borath believed him to be doing. But, a strange noise reached him and he frowned, turning to see what was happening. He choked at the sight.

Moset had a couple fingers buried inside himself, working vigorously with one hand while the other palmed at his slowly emerging Prut. He groaned at a particularly sharp twist of his wrist and rode hard against his hand. He jerked hard again and fluid dribbled down his thighs, his body wracked with pleasure. His eyes were half-closed and he very slowly locked them onto Borath's. He gasped out "Got yourself under control yet?" still riding his fingers and Prut fully everted.

Borath's stared blankly, slack-jawed and cheeks flushed violet. His own cock twitched at the display, screaming for stimulation. He moaned, closing his eyes and hips thrusting in helpless arousal. "You...filthy.." he panted desperately, toes curling as his ears still picked up the slick sounds of Moset pleasuring himself, no closer to reigning himself in even without the added visual. "What are...you…"

Moset growled, cutting off with a groan as his fingers hit a particularly sweet spot. He ground down hard, hissing as he came on his own. He shook violently, hand curled tight to the base of his Prut to experience only the one climax. He glanced at Borath and his eye-ridges rose in surprise to see the Vorta with his eyes clenched shut. 

Borath was taking in huge gulps of air, his length an enflamed indigo and twitching violently. He shivered as the slick sounds stopped, the Cardassian's groan still echoing through his skull. He had never heard Moset let loose anything remotely like that. It had been nearly enough to send him over the edge. There was no way he would have been able to handle the sight as well. 

Eventually, he wrangled enough self-control that his climax was no longer imminent. He cracked his eyes open and whined to see Moset's still flushed face, eyes firmly locked onto his own. The Cardassian looked very unimpressed, even with the lingering signs of his completion. "We're still at a count of 0. I have to admit, I am disappointed. " He shook his head, snorting as he nodded toward the Vorta's painfully erect cock. "Should I even still consider letting you do anything with that?"

Borath blushed hotly at the criticism, a clawing, sinking feeling in his stomach at the idea of having displeased Moset. It wasn't the shame he would have felt at failing the Founders, but it still ate at him. He did not want the Cardassian to think poorly of him, for reasons he couldn't understand.

His hands clenched in their bonds and he took a deep breath, rallying what dignity he could muster. "It wouldn't be a...proper experiment if you stopped at the first set back. You have to carry on and collect more data." He licked his lips and gave a hopeful chirp.

Moset stared at him for a moment, one eye-ridge raised speculatively. He smirked and eventually shook his head with a chuckle. "Well, we have come this far. Would be a waste to not give it another go…" He crawled back over to straddle Borath, reaching with his still slick hand to grasp his erection. The Vorta whined, collapsed back against the raised head of the table, thrusting into the grip. He stopped the movement when Moset slapped at one of his thighs.

Once he was satisfied Borath had accepted the reprimand, he held his length in place and slowly began lowering himself onto it. The Vorta shouted at the sensation, bucking slightly as Moset slid slowly down. The motion forced the cock in faster than he had intended and the Cardassian ended up fully seated far too abruptly. Hissing at the sudden fullness, he slowly rotated his hips as he tried to adjust. Borath's continued squirming was no help and he groaned despite himself as certain nerves sang in pleasure.

Borath whined deep in his throat, unable to stop himself from giving tiny thrusts upward. This...he had never felt anything like this. The closest he had come had been Moset's mouth wrapped around him, but that didn't even come close to this bliss. When Moset actually began to move above him, he wailed, eyes shut in overwhelming pleasure.

Moset panted, thighs flexing as he slowly rose up and back down onto the length inside him. It was much warmer than anything he had taken before and it pressed so very firmly against his internal walls. "Oh, this feels...very nice." His increased pace and the praise made the Vorta tremble beneath him. "Let...us see.. what you can do…"

\---------------------------------------------------------

Borath was going to lose his mind. There was no other possible outcome. His arms hung limp in the restraints, his entire body loose as the Cardassian continued to use him. He gave another choked moan when Moset climaxed again, drenching his already soaked thighs and cock. He was so wet, it took almost no effort for Moset to keep riding him. Of course, not that he would. Oh no, he always came to a complete halt when he came, refusing to let Borath hurdle over the edge. The Vorta had learned that when he had sank his nails deep into still healing wounds, keeping Borath's release at bay till he was ready to allow it. He had bled enough he would need to be rebandaged.

Moset wrapped his tail around Borath's neck, using it to prop his head up so he could peer into his face. The Vorta was clearly exhausted but he could still feel his hard length pulsing inside him. His Prut ached in sympathy. He rumbled in satisfaction, quite pleased at what he had reduced Borath to. The Vorta didn't even try to thrust anymore, resigned to the Cardassian taking his pleasure as he wished. He leaned over, shivering as the cock brushed overstimulated nerve clusters. He felt Borath tremble at the change of angle but do nothing more than that. He rocked for a moment, testing the merits of this position and shuddered at the depth. Oh, this was promising. He gave a wicked smirk as he whispered, "At least once more, I think." And he began a slow roll of his hips.

Borath sighed, eyes clenched closed as it started again. Moset was much closer than he had been, his breaths hitting his ears as he gasped. The Cardassian's tail curled and uncurled around his throat as Moset moved, keeping his own breathing frantic. He shuddered, so hard he couldn't entertain any other thought than wanting so desperately to finally cum.

Moset growled as he felt another climax building, reaching a shaking hand down to rub against the base of his Prut as he ground roughly down against Borath. He snarled at the added simulation, hips jerking wildly as he came twice in rapid succession. Yet more fluid gushed from between his thighs and cum shot from his Prut onto the Vorta's stomach. The two of them were beyond filthy. And he was very proud of what he had managed to wring from Borath. It was time to reward him.

Borsth's nails dug into his palms as he felt Moset cum again, his own orgasm still denied to him. He had been so close. He opened his eyes when the appendage around his neck released him and Moset finally raised himself off his cock. He wanted to scream at the loss. He was shaking as cool grey hands reached up and released his restraints, his arms slowly lowered back down to his sides.

Moset peered down at the Vorta, smug grin covering his face. Oh yes, this had been a brilliant way to spend an evening. He cupped Borath's cheek and turned him to meet his fond gaze. "Well done," he beamed, laughing at the frustrated blush that bloomed across Borath's face. "You've earned your reward." The Vorta just kept staring in dazed confusion."You can cum now. You can do it inside, if you'd like."

He had thought he would need a few more moments before what he was offering would sink in. He had apparently underestimated Borath's desperation. He had barely finished speaking when hands grasped his hips, forcing him back down onto the Vorta's erection. He gasped at the insertion and had no time to adjust as Borath began thrusting violently, using his grip to force him up and down with the motions. He gave a shaken groan, fully unprepared for the rough treatment. After a few thrusts Borath finally climaxed, a wild keening erupting from his mouth, high and piercing in pitch. After the impressive screech, he collapsed, falling into an exhausted stupor.

Moset slid off Borath, wincing as his tender slit finally remained empty. That noise Borath had made, it had seemed wholly instinctive, a throwback to his base nature. He made curious note to bring it out of him again, hopefully when he could record it. For now, he had quite a lot of clean up to do.


	2. Dayoun 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Semi-exhibitionism  
> -Eating Out  
> -Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Dayoun smut!

Weyoun trembled at a particularly skilled curl of Damar’s tongue, his hands clenched into tight fists against the console. His thighs flexed around the Legate’s face and he hissed when nails dug into his skin in response. He could feel how flushed he was getting and his tail was whipping wildly back and forth. He could feel Damar give a satisfied rumble and bit back a whine at the sensation, clenching his eyes shut at how wet he was getting. He had his trousers discarded across the room, an eager Cardassian kneeling before him and was rapidly becoming even more of a disheveled mess. It was the worst possible time to hear the trademark chime of an incoming communication. 

He started to scramble off the console, trying to shove Damar away and begin straightening himself up at the same time. Damar very slowly pulled himself away, wiping a hand across his mouth and slowly rising to his feet. His own hair was in disarray, loosened by the Vorta’s desperate pulls. He cocked an eye-ridge as he watched Weyoun fumbling around on jellied legs, the unanswered communication still clamoring for attention. He rolled his eyes and pushed the fool back against the console, ignoring his mortified glare as he acknowledged the hail, only enabling the audio. He dodged the enraged kick aimed at his shin and his tail wrapped around the Vorta’s waist in retaliation. He paid no mind to Weyoun’s own annoyed tail lashing violently around his leg and, for once, made an effort to get the Vorta to speak.

Half-dressed and face burning with embarrassment and lingering, infuriated arousal, Weyoun cleared his throat and addressed the blank screen. “What is it?” he asked, voice veined in poorly masked anger. There was silence in response to the question and he clicked behind his teeth in frustration, choking back another waspish remark when the Cardassian tail around him tightened as Damar drew even closer. He tensed as a broad thigh slowly nudged its way between his legs, gradually spreading them while giving him ample time to resist. He didn’t.

Damar smirked as Weyoun reached out and braced himself against the console, leaning further into the Vorta and slowly unwinding his tail as he reached thoughtfully downward. Weyoun’s breathy gasp was interrupted by a hesitant voice. “Sir,” it said, “is there something wrong? We cannot seem to establish a visual link.” He wrapped his fingers around the Vorta’s hardening cock and began a series of teasing strokes as Weyoun hissed a response to the inquiry.

“The communications systems...are...ah-under-um-going some scheduled maintenance. We willlll-be audio only for a few hours…whho am I speaking to?” There was a pause so thick that Damar could almost feel the nervous confusion of the poor Cardassian, and it was thankfully a Cardassian, on the other side of the communication. By this point, Weyoun was fully hard in his grip and was rocking into the slow rhythm he had set. 

“This is Glinn Ila. Sir, are you sure everything is alright?” The poor glinn was clearly flustered by Weyoun’s odd speech pattern and torn between expressing that concern and simply getting on with his job.

“I-am-FFINE!” Weyoun exclaimed in reply, undermining the point he was trying to make and shivering from the way Damar had suddenly increased his pace. The Vorta’s throat worked briefly as he swallowed and continued, “What is it that you needed, Glinn?” His ability to rally and come back with a fully coherent, let alone such an imperious, reply was both admirable and aggravating. As was always the case with the diplomat, unfortunately. Determined to more demonstrably ruffle him, he began rubbing the fingers of his free hand against the slit he had been neglecting. The immediate jump and twitch against his fingers was very satisfying.

“We have a message for Legate Damar from Central Command. We are to pass it along as soon as possible. Do you know his location?” He stilled at that statement and made to draw back from their play. He had only taken back one hand when one of Weyoun’s, which he hadn’t noticed leaving the console, latched onto his wrist and kept him exactly where he was. 

“Legate Damar is currently...indisposed. But I will make sure he gets in contact at the earliest convenience.” When he remained frozen in indecision, Weyoun rolled his hips forcefully against his unresponsive hand. Finally taking the hint, he crooked one of his fingers and pressed up against the surprisingly slick slit. Encountering no resistance, he pressed fully in and stimulated the folds pushing against him. 

Weyoun shuddered at the sensation of Damar’s fingers moving inside him, pressing his thighs together and bearing down against them. His cock ached at the lack of attention but he found himself hard-pressed to be concerned. He just wanted to end this nuisance of a communication and focus on more...pleasurable pursuits. “If there was nothing else, Glinn Ila?” he prompted, poorly masked impatience in his tone. 

“No, sir, but-” the glinn responded uneasily.

“Excellent!” he lightly panted, “With that mmmmattter settled, I’ll leave you to return to your d-duty, as I do the same!” He couldn’t disconnect soon enough.

Damar was massively surprised when Weyoun shoved him away when the call disconnected. Still processing this development, he was unprepared for the warm fingers that grasped his face and pulled him down into a fierce kiss. Rumbling at the warmth, he responded enthusiastically, tail curling around Weyoun’s leg, and arms around his waist to keep him close. As they parted to draw breath, he became aware of a pressure around his upper arm and looked to find the Vorta’s tail had coiled around him in kind. Pulling back to get a look at Weyoun’s face, he was captured by sultry violet eyes hungrily taking in his own. Tongue-tied by seeing that expression on the Vorta, he offered no protest when Weyoun leaned up and began biting down his neck ridges. He hissed harshly at the sharp spikes of arousal that action elicited and tilted his head to give him more access.

Purring at the way Damar so easily submitted to him, Weyoun gave a particularly hard nip and rocked back onto his heels. Beaming a large, smug grin, he untangled himself from the grip of the Cardassian’s tail, ignoring his quiet growl of protest, and unwound his own and learned back against the console to peer coyly up at Damar. Laughing fondly at the deep blue flush he could spy on the Legate’s cheeks, he reached up and grabbed onto his shoulders. Paying no mind to the offended glare his laughter earned, he simply smiled serenely back and drew the Cardassian between his legs. Damar huffed, in seeming annoyance, but complied to the maneuver with no real fuss. Humming thoughtfully, Weyoun playfully drifted his palms across Damar’s chest, before slowly ghosting up to apply firm pressure to his shoulders. Their eyes locked for a few intense moments before Damar languidly sank to his knees. 

Chills danced down his spine as broad hands reached out and spread his legs, his tail twitching in excitement. His own hands dashed down to twine themselves in Damar’s hair, grip tightening painfully at the first tentative swipes of tongue to his aching clit. “So good,” he gasped breathlessly, “to have you back where you belong.” He felt the shudder that ran through the Cardassian at the words and moaned in frustration when he drew away. He choked back harsh expletives when Damar dove back down, not where he had expected to and swallowed down his cock instead. He chirped in stunned delight as thick fingers penetrated him, skillfully seeking out the most sensitive spots. Thrusting into Damar’s mouth and back into the strokes of his fingers, his own mouth slack with pleasure and eyes clenched closed, it wasn’t long before he lost himself to the ecstasy of a spectacular orgasm. Trembling and intermittently purring in the aftermath, he nudged Damar away from him and slowly pushed himself up from the console. He shakily approached the still kneeling legate and tenderly ran a hand through the disaster of his hair, before leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek. He then withdrew and finally reclaimed his trousers and undergarments and began to redress. 

Once he had made himself as presentable as possible, he walked to the doorway and turned once more to address Damar. “That was quite...the delightful distraction.” He paused and sent a suggestive smirk to the still stunned Cardassian. “Come back to my quarters tonight and I’ll consider returning the favor.” Offer made, he nodded haughtily and left Damar trying to make sense of the day’s events. 


	3. Dayoun 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> -Gang-bang  
> -Dirty talk  
> -Fingering  
> -Oral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second Dayoun!

Smoot Blurb

The Weyoun thrusting into his mouth tugged harshly on his hair, trilling in pleasure when he groaned in response. Damar shuddered when one of the other Weyouns trailed a hand down his back, slowly tracing itself over tense muscles before coming to a stop astride the curve of a hip. He shifted a bit from where he was balanced on hands and knees at the faint pressure, tail raising slightly in instinctive invitation. What he thought of as his Weyoun, the one he'd come here with, chuckled at the display from somewhere else in the room.

"I can see you're enjoying yourself," his Weyoun purred as he stalked closer, prompting an inquisitive hum from the Weyoun perched behind him. Damar gave a muffled whine of embarrassment around the cock in his mouth, attempting to draw back and fire off an abrasive retort. That Weyoun took objection to that, angrily chittering as he firmly held him in place and quickened his pace. Choking for a moment as he tried to adjust to what was becoming a borderline ramming into his throat, Damar was too distracted to notice that all three Vorta now surrounded him.

He did definitely notice when the hand on his hip retreated and the Weyoun attached followed suit. He didn't have time to wonder the why of it before a palm settled near the back of his neck, acting as a balance as one of the Weyouns leaned over him. He groaned raggedly when clever fingers pressed suddenly against his slit, teasing the sensitive folds. The Weyoun enjoying his mouth stuttered at the sound, muttering foreign expletives under his breath. Damar shivered as the digits continued to play with him, face burning.

"Make that really enjoying yourself," his Weyoun mocked, pushing his fingers sinfully deep. Damar clenched his eyes shut at the remark, allowing himself to relax enough to let the other Weyoun's thrusting push him back against those delightful fingers. "Just look at how wet you are, how wanton. You are actually quite naughty, aren't you Damar?" As if to prove his Weyoun's point, he rocked more forcefully against his hand, practically drenching it with his perverse excitement.

"Why don't I have a look?" the other Weyoun asked, abruptly appearing at Damar's side. He jolted at the sound of his voice, squirming even as his Weyoun patted at him in a condescending attempt at comfort. The Weyoun fucking his mouth, apparently finally tired of his getting so distracted, gave a few vicious thrusts before cumming violently and moving away.

Clumsily swallowing, Damar shivered as the cock left his mouth, panting as he caught his breath. He didn't get to marshall his bearings for too long. He grunted as another set of fingers began to probe at him, spreading his slit wide. He sank further down on his hands, obligingly tilting his hips up for easier access. He began to rock back intently into the ministrations of both the Weyouns, too aroused to be appropriately ashamed of the slick noises their attention produced.

"You were right. He's quite wet," the other Weyoun mused to his. His Weyoun chuckled, tracing his free hand along the small of Damar's back as he and his counterpart worked out a savage rhythm between them. Damar let out a mortified whimper at the sensations, reduced to rolling his hips with helpless arousal. 

He was slowly hurtling toward orgasm when the third Weyoun returned to the scene. He squinted blearily up at him, snarling quietly at the mean curiosity on his face. The third Weyoun smirked thoughtfully down at him and turned to regard the other two. "I think we've teased him enough. It's quite clear he needs a good fucking to be truly satisfied." He gritted his teeth when the third's declaration made the fingers in him slow. He jerked against them in a desperate bid to re-up the speed, only to be rewarded with a stinging slap to the ass and the fingers stilling completely. Aching where he was stretched taut, he obediently kept still, body traitorously dampening even more at the denial of release.

His Weyoun chirped quietly and rolled his wrist, fingers tentatively spreading him wider still. "Is that true Damar?" he whispered. "Do you need to be given a good, deep fucking?" He and the other Weyoun punctuated each of his words by curling their fingers where they were still buried inside him. Damar tried to bare down against them but they stopped as soon as he began to move. 

"Answer the question, Damar," the other Weyoun insisted, wicked amusement in his voice. He scissored his fingers once, then twice, as though testing the Cardassian's readiness. The complete lack of motion afterwards finally broke the last of Damar's resolve.

"Yes, please!" He begged. "Fuck me, please. Anything, just-" he was cut off by a ragged groan when both Weyouns suddenly began moving, beginning to work him open in tandem. His eyes clenched closed and his mouth fell open in pleasure. He almost collapsed to the floor, only to be held in position when the third Weyoun grasped his hips. 

"He's still very tight," the other Weyoun observed, inserting another finger as he opened the Cardassian even wider. His Weuoun and the other seemed to speed up their efforts accordingly. Damar panted at the stretch, distantly becoming concerned by what, exactly, they intended on fucking him with. 

"You are right. At this rate, it will take a fair while before he'll be able to take us both comfortably," his Weyoun pondered aloud. Damar felt a flare of fire shoot down his spine at the declaration. The thought, the very idea of taking them both at once sent him spiralling into a stunning orgasm.


End file.
